starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Arcona/Leyendas
|distinciones=*Reptiles sin escamas *Cabezas planas en forma de yunque |vida=100 años |planeta=Cona |habitat= |dieta=Raíces convertidoras de amoniaco |idioma=Arconés |miembros=*Hem Dazon *El-Les *Jheeg *Unut Poll *Shlith-danGalaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters *Si TreembaAprendiz de Jedi: El Resurgir de la Fuerza *Izal Waz *Hemdil Tre }} Los arcona, a veces llamados arconano en singular, eran reptiles sin escamas con cuerpos humanoides. Provenientes del planeta desértico y tropical Cona, ubicado en el sistema Teke Ro, tenían poca vista, a pesar de sus grandes ojos, y tenían un pequeño órgano entre los ojos que, a menudo confundido con su nariz, les ayudaba a ver. La vida útil de un arcona era aproximadamente la misma que la de un humano. Los arcona vivían en una comunidad familiar, donde los machos cuidaban a los jóvenes, ya que las hembras generalmente eran temerarias y buscaban emociones. A pesar de no ser una especie particularmente tecnológica, cuando el Imperio Galáctico subió al poder, los arcona se podían ver en todos los rincones de la galaxia. También eran conocidos por su fácil adicción a la sal común. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|250px|[[Hem Dazon/Leyendas|Hem Dazon, en la Cantina de Mos Eisley en el 0 ABY.]] Los arcona tenían cabezas planas, en forma de yunque, garras afiladas, ojos claros, de mármol, y piel gruesa y protectora que variaba en tono de oliva a ébano. Cona, el planeta nativo de los arcona, siempre estaba caliente y tenía muy poca agua. La atmósfera estaba llena de vapor de amoníaco. Los arcona se adoptaron a este ambiente al comer las raíces convertidoras de amoníaco de la compleja flora de Cona como fuente de agua (la única agua en todo el planeta). Los arcona dependían del amoníaco para vivir y, como resultado, los arcona que vivían fuera del mundo tenía que tomar suplementos de amoníaco o correr el riesgo de morir. A pesar de sus ojos bulbosos, los arcona tenían una vista muy pobre. Sus ojos no podían detectar formas finas, ya que estaban formados por miles de pequeños fotorreceptores como los de un insecto, por lo que solo veían objetos borrosos. Para ayudar a su pobre vista, los arcona tenían un pequeño órgano sensorial en forma de diamante entre sus ojos. A menudo confundido con su nariz, este órgano detectaba los patrones de calor de los seres vivos. Por lo tanto, los arcona podrían reconocer a alguien o algo por su patrón de calor. Como muchos reptiles, los arcona tenían órganos olfativos ubicados en sus lenguas. Esto les ayudó a distinguir objetos en su entorno que de otro modo no podrían distinguir y también les dio un agudo sentido del olfato. Sociedad y cultura thumb|right|150px|Un arcona. Los arcona normalmente pensaban en sí mismos no como individuos sino como un todo colectivo. En gran medida abandonaron la individualidad, a menudo se referían a sí mismos como "nosotros", incluso cuando estaban solos. Los arcona vivían en comunidades sueltas y familiares llamadas nidos, que estaban gobernadas por un Gran Nido. Debido a que los arcona nacían en nidos subterráneos, obtuvieron un sentido cercano de la familia ya que los hermanos y hermanas vivían en lugares cercanos. El idioma de los arcona era el Arconés, que provenía de su planeta natal, Cona. Sin embargo, en colonias fuera del mundo, a los jóvenes arcona rara vez se les enseñaba el Arconés, ya que podían aprender fácilmente el Básico. Las hembras arcona se consideraban mucho más imprudentes y de espíritu libre que sus contrapartes masculinas, por lo que los machos generalmente criaban a los niños. Los arcona se tomaban mucho tiempo para cortejar a una pareja, y el compromiso de casarse también era un compromiso con los padres. Los arcona eran altamente susceptibles a la adicción a la sal, que servía como alucinógeno. Sus ojos cambiaban de verde a dorado después de una adicción prolongada. Los efectos de la sal en los arcona se parecían a los de la intoxicación; Una vez se vio a un arcona en un bar consumiendo una sopa en la que había vertido el valor de sal de un salero entero, y luego se le vio tropezar "como si fuera la última llamada".Star Wars: The Old Republic Historia left|thumb|200px|Un arcona adicto a la sal. Antes de hacer contacto con la galaxia mayor, los arcona no estaban tecnológicamente avanzados. Aunque finalmente utilizaron tecnología inteligente, nunca desarrollaron ninguna propia. Cuando los exploradores de la República Galáctica llegaron por primera vez a Cona, muchos arcona estaban extremadamente entusiasmados con la exploración de la galaxia; a menudo, comunidades enteras buscaban viajar fuera del planeta. Como consecuencia, las colonias arcona eran bastante comunes en toda la galaxia. Después de adaptarse a la tecnología de otras especies no presentes en Cona, los arcona se vieron comúnmente en todos los espaciopuertos de la galaxia. Los extranjeros inicialmente intercambiaron agua por derechos mineros, pero pronto descubrieron que la sal era un alucinógeno altamente adictivo para los arcona. Los comerciantes luego importaron grandes cantidades de sal antes de que las comunidades prohibieran los tratos. A la larga, fue solo la República la que salvó a los arcona de la adicción a la pandemia, aprobando leyes que castigaban las ventas de sal en Cona. Los arcona, adictos a la sal, podrían reconocerse fácilmente porque sus ojos cambiaban de verde a dorado. Debido a la gran cantidad de adictos, muchas personas creían que el color natural de los ojos de los arcona era el dorado. Cuando el Imperio Galáctico llegó al poder, los arcona constituían en gran medida los partidarios más vocales de la institución cuando se enteraron de su deseo de formar una galaxia unida. Como esto encajaba con su noción de una galaxia uniforme,Alien Anthology los arcona rápidamente prometieron su apoyo, pero se habían unido a la Nueva República en algún momento durante la Guerra Civil Imperial.The Essential Atlas Cuando los yuuzhan vong invadieron la galaxia, el planeta natal de los arcona fue atacado e invadido por los alienígenas extragalácticos y solo fue liberado después del final de la guerra por la Alianza Galáctica.Galaxy at War Arcona en la galaxia thumb|right|250px|Un traficante de rumores arcona. Debido a su naturaleza comunitaria, la mayoría de los arcona que viajaron fuera de su planeta buscaron el desarrollo científico para volver a sus nidos en Cona. Habiéndose extendido por la galaxia para seguir el impulso de la exploración, se podían encontrar familias enteras viviendo cerca de cada espaciopuerto importante trabajando como empleados de los principales conglomerados de envío o minería, así como simples turistas. En el momento de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, se estableció un campamento para arconas adictos a la sal en el planeta selvático Kashyyyk. La sensibilidad a la Fuerza no era infrecuente entre los arcona, y muchos se vieron involucrados en las tradiciones de la Fuerza de la galaxia mayor. Si bien ningún arcona se registró como individuo del Imperio Sith, muchos arcona sensibles a la Fuerza se iniciaron en la Orden Jedi hasta el momento de la Gran Purga Jedi y el colapso de la República. Dos Caballeros Jedi arcona sirvieron a la Orden después de que fue reconstruida durante el tiempo de la Alianza Galáctica; Vaala Razelle e Izal Waz.Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice Apariciones *''Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Resurgir de la Fuerza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Rival Oscuro'' * *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * *''Shadows in Green'' *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Adventures in Hyperspace: Shinbone Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''Star Wars: Assault Team'' * *''Mission to Lianna'' * * * * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' * *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Mara Jade: Por la Mano del Emperador'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * *''La Última Orden'' * *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recuperación'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalipsis'' *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' }} Fuentes *''Alien Anthology'' * * *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * * *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.15'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Véase también *Corporación de Extracción Minera Arcona *Dactyl *Líder de Nido Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Arcona Categoría:Especies del Borde Interior Categoría:Especies inteligentes reptilianas